Daylight of Misadventure, A Dream of Adventure
by Achiel
Summary: Four youths traveled through the world of Erinn, unknowingly in a larger fate than they have imagined, will they bring destruction or will they be the light of hope that could save Erinn from the gloomy fate that surrounds their world?
1. Mission in Ciar Dungeon

A/N: I do not own Mabinogi, Nexon and DevCat do.

* * *

A brownish owl suddenly flaps its wings violently and soared through the endless blue sky. In the grip of its talons was a sack of money. Through the clouds as it soared revealed the town of Tir Choinall. It started to descend toward the peaceful village as it flew by and dropped the sack of money in front of a pink robed elf.

The owl quickly flew away back into the sky.

The elf picked up his gold pieces in the bag and deposited it into his money bag.

"Finally!" the elf was relieved and wiped off his forehead. "I thought it'd take forever to get those scrolls of evil from those damn mimics."

The elf put back on his pink jester cap as he wasn't a jester, but a fool.

His elven ears twitched as he heard a foot step behind him, and turned around suddenly to a fifteen year old man. He had tan skin and snow white hair, wearing a black and gray terk's two-tone tunic.

"What's this Choja?" the man asked. "Still having trouble making money?"

"Of course, I'm not a money making power house like you are, Achiel." Choja grunted.

"Yeah yeah, you know what I'm hear for, pinky," Achiel replied to Choja.

"Well, you know what I'm here for—"

"I know, Ciar Dungeon," Choja interrupted Achiel, he was reluctant to go, but Achiel didn't seem to care.

Achiel grabbed Choja by the collar of his robe and dragged him off toward the hills.

"What about Bernard and Nasuke?" Choja inquired to Achiel trying to struggle out of his grip.

Achiel was still dragging Choja around by the collar of his robe. "I can't find them and they're probably asleep, they'll know what we dropped into the altar anyway."

* * *

Two miles later as Achiel was dragging Choja…

Achiel was pretty bored holding a two-handed sword on his shoulder and dragging Choja in his left hand.

"_Jeez, why does the path to Ciar have to be so long?"_ Achiel thought as he sighed, though, that trail of thought ended quickly as Choja said.

"Why do we need to go to Ciar again?" Choja asked Achiel still trying to release himself from Achiel's tight grip.

"I've told you yesterday, some shit has been happening there, we're going to investigate it," Achiel grunted once.

"I shouldn't have asked…" Choja said reluctantly and pulled out his crossbow and loaded a bolt into it.

Achiel looked toward Choja without moving his head. "Trying to shoot my hand to release yourself isn't a smart idea if you wanna keep your head and limbs attached, pinky," he spoke as a warning true to the goddess.

"I've did that to you about ten times," Choja spat. "you know I'm not gonna do that again."

Achiel's wiss' safeguard boots in pure black stepped in front of a smashed boulder in front of a cave entrance.

"Here we are, Ciar at last," he said, "you have supplies ready already, right?"

"Of course, you smug son of a…" Choja stopped himself; he wanted to act as a polite elf that would make a fool of the power house later. "I believe I learned to pack my supplies ready before you drag me off to some mission given to us by Duncan."

They both entered Ciar dungeon, well, more like Achiel entered and Choja was dragged along.

Inside, there was the goddess statue guarding the altar. Achiel and Choja stood on the altar.

"Here goes nothing," Achiel said coolly as he took out a piece of raw meat and chucked it up into the air.

Choja looked at Achiel. "Do you HAVE to do that every time we enter the path between Erinn and the demon world?"

"I like the style." Achiel replied and held his two-handed sword proudly in both of his hands.

"I wonder what Duncan sent us here to invest—" Choja said and was interrupted by the sudden slap of meat hitting the altar they stood on.

And like that Achiel and Choja along with the meat and juices disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Brown foxes circled two humans who laid in the dirt, they weren't too happy with them sleeping there. Trefor was just standing there on guard having his palm covering the face side of his helmet and sighed in disbelief.

Bernard and Nasuke who slept peacefully outside in the dirt where brown foxes lurked and went around them, were suddenly awakened by Trefor, the guardian black knight of Tir Choinall, started chuckling.

"Hey, you two, don't you both have to be somewhere?" Trefor inquired in a serious and masculine tone.

Bernard was a quite stout person and brushed the dirt off his hair. "…what…?"

Nasuke got up in the same fashion and looked around. "…Huh…let me sleep, Trefor…"

Trefor sighed once and walked toward Nasuke and slightly gave him a hard kick, this made Nasuke jump quite high with a loud yelp.

"Wake up, you have something to do, your friends left you because you wouldn't wake up." Trefor stated to Nasuke.

"…You mean Achiel and Choja?" Nasuke replied.

Trefor nodded.

Bernard looked around quickly. "Oh shit… they did leave without us," Bernard said as he got up. "C'mon Nasuke! They're probably already inside Ciar!"

Nasuke brushed his white robe off that had a red cross on his arm. "Well, this can't be good, we can't allow them to make a horrible mess in there like they did with that black giant spider!"

Bernard and Nasuke rushed toward the horizon, toward the Ciar Dungeon.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the start of remaking the whole story to make more sense in my eyes. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have writing it out. 


	2. Not Fomor or Human

A/N: I do not own Mabinogi, Nexon and DevCat do.

* * *

An eerily dark area within the Ciar dungeon shows that it was the innards of Ciar. The goddess statue, stone and proud, stood there before the altar. Achiel and Choja stood there, standing on the altar. Behind the goddess statue was the pathway deeper into Ciar. Achiel took a few steps toward the stairway leading down with his two-handed sword ready on his shoulder.

He turned to Choja slightly and nodded once. "Hurry up, we should get this mission done before weeks pass by on the surface," Achiel suggested to him.

Choja sighed, "Why didn't we wait for Bernard and Nasuke?" he inquired to Achiel, pestering him once more with that question.

"They're too busy sleeping to really care," Achiel answered and went down the stair steps into the Ciar Dungeon. Choja quickly followed behind him. Once more a goddess statue guarding the stairway leading up stood there protecting the door from demon's going to the surface.

Achiel quickly treaded toward the open room with a treasure chest residing in it. He rubbed his chin lightly and thought to himself. But, rather he ignored the question he'd rather not ask Choja.

Choja loaded a crossbow bolt ready to fire and ran to a corner of the room.

Achiel took a few steps forward to the chest that resided in the middle of the room and glanced at Choja. "You ready?" Achiel asked.

Choja gave him a quick nod.

With a quick hurl of the chest lid, goblins started to appear in the room; both sides of the exits were shut closed. They weren't too alarmed as they seemed to spontaneously appear out of no where. They had not noticed Achiel and Choja just yet and wandered the room a bit.

"Grunts…" Achiel said quietly to himself as he quickly charged and impaled a goblin in the heart with his edge and quickly kicked the corpse off his blade. This alarmed a goblin to face him. In a chain sequence, Achiel began to concentrate a bolt of fire and quickly shot the bolt of flames into the goblin that noticed him and knocked it back with a burn on its chest, killing it.

Choja had no problems as he literally aimed and sniped the goblins one by one as he always shot two bolts at once, a special ability of his elven blood.

The doors shot open again, Achiel went around the goblins to search the bodies. Luckily, he found a key to the dungeon door. Nothing else was useful to him or Choja.

Achiel and Choja went through the halls and unlocked the door in the next room and once more the locked door revealed goblins. However, there was something up with these goblins. They were poison goblins, purple skin of their body of muscle shown.

"What the!?" Achiel said in surprise. "Poison goblins here this early?"

Choja shot the one that noticed him in an instant his elven ears twitched. "Huh, that's strange, could it be that you caused this?"

"Hah, never, it had to be the magic you used when we came here last time," Achiel retorted as Achiel charged into the center of the room, being spotted by all poison goblins.

The goblins recklessly charged at Achiel. They all reached him and were about to take him out in one foul blow. Unfortunately for them, it was repelled by an area in place spinning slash from Achiel, cutting all goblins around him in two.

"So you've just mastered the use of windmill?" Choja inquired.

"Yeah, not like you use it since you'll be knocked out a lot after it," Achiel replied back and grunted.

In the corners of the room, lay chests, some mimics, and one the real thing holding the key to the next room door.

Achiel looked around at the chests one by one. He strides through the corners of the room. He hummed 'hmmm' while he did. He suddenly stopped at one.

"It has to be this one," Achiel stated as he readied his blade, he used the skill windmill and off went the lid of the box. There the key was sitting inside of it.

"You didn't have to lop off the top of the box like that," Choja said to Achiel.

"Well, it's better than wasting your time chasing around a mimic that suddenly came out to bite you." Achiel replied to Choja. "It's better than yourself dealing with mimics the bane of your life."

"You have a point, but their evil scrolls are worth six thousand gold you know!" Choja exclaimed.

"I don't have an interest for money right now, I wanna check out what the hell is going on here," Achiel said and continued to walk toward the next door.

"…just because you're a rich bastard…" Choja muttered to himself silently.

"What was that?" Achiel responded naturally and Choja jumped a little in fear.

"…nothing.."

He opened the door calmly and went through the door silently.

* * *

Outside of Ciar dungeon stood two panting people, namely Bernard and Nasuke.

"Jeez…Those two, they had to make us go rushing after them," Bernard panted with grief from the running. He was fat, he would admit it too and he wasn't use to running such a great distance.

Nasuke was nearly collapsed on the ground. His frail body wasn't able to take running so far either. Breathing heavily, and struggling to pick himself back up. "…Ahh…great…ahhhh…now we just need to figure out what Duncan wanted us to drop in there…" Nasuke struggled to say from his limited breathing.

They both looked at each other then both welled up tears in their eyes.

"WE FORGOT!!!" Their voices echoed.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Choja glanced around inside the next room. "Surely, they'd be here by now."

Achiel looked up above at the ceiling, and then slowly back down looking forward. "I don't think they would forget," Achiel stated calmly. "After all, it should be delivered by owl if they forgot to get it from Duncan."

"Yeah, he'll probably just drop it on them." Choja replied.

The area started to shake violently, causing dirt and rubble from above to fall onto the stone cold floor of the dungeon.

"Hmmm..?" Achiel hummed in question.

Choja walked in behind him. "Well, that sure wasn't normal." Choja said as his elf ears twitched as to show a sign of danger.

The area started to shake vigorously again, but this time the floor under them collapsed suddenly. It caught them off guard.

Achiel grabbed Choja by the collar of his robe. It choked Choja of air for a little while as they fell through. He pierced the stone wall with his two-handed sword and slid down with it.

They seem to have plummeted two rooms down when Achiel's sword stopped sliding.

"Whew… close ca—"Achiel spoke then was interrupted by his sword's blade suddenly breaking off. It caused them both to have a painful fall on top of some rubble and slowly rolled off onto the cold hard ground.

"Ugh…" Choja grunted and slowly picked his frail body up from the ground.

Achiel was on his back on the ground; staring at his two-handed sword, which was only the hilt now, destroyed from the fall. He sat up from the ground and put the hilt away.

"I didn't bring any extra weapons…" Achiel said and clenched his fists. "So looks like I'll have to use hand-to-hand combat."

"Well, you were careless on taking care of your weapon, despite being rich." Choja stated.

"True..." Achiel replied, and then glanced at the surroundings. The door before them was broken down, when they are usually indestructible.

"It looks like something else is here…" Achiel stated.

Choja's elven ears twitched again. "I've got a horrible feeling about this." Choja said.

The two traveled through the corridors and corridors as well as room to room.

Voices and sounds of battle were heard in the background as they both traveled.

"Ugh, this truly wasn't the work of fomors or humans," a feminine voice said.

"Unfortunately, I'll have to agree with that even if they are filthy humans…" a man with a deep dark voice replied to the girl.

Achiel and Choja stepped through into the room where the boss fomor appear. They see Cichol and Morrighan, side to side, fighting against a mutated golem decorated with large jewels.

The golem slammed its arm against the ground causing everyone to fall back.

Cichol turned back and saw Achiel and Choja. "Mortals, we'll let you deal with this," he spoke directly to them and faded away from view.

"Yes, we have weakened it greatly, but we are incapable of fighting it any further." Morrighan told them both. "Please, destroy this tainted being before it breaks through and runs rampant through Tir Choinall."

Morrighan slowly faded from view as well, leaving both Achiel and Choja to deal with this rather stressful problem.

"I knew this was bad…" Choja said lowering his ears and slowly picked himself up.. "But, I didn't think it was be this kind of terrible thing…"

"Yeah, and my main weapon is basically destroyed," Achiel replied while picking himself up. "This is going to be long and hard…"

The golem began to grow extra arms using the surroundings of the dungeon and started slowly stomping toward the two.


End file.
